


Choćbyś uciekał...

by dieOtter



Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, studium postaci/relacji
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10996461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieOtter/pseuds/dieOtter
Summary: Tytuł i motto z piosenki "Nie pokonasz miłości" (Ciechowski & Gawliński)





	Choćbyś uciekał...

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł i motto z piosenki "Nie pokonasz miłości" (Ciechowski & Gawliński)

**Choćbyś uciekał...**

_I choćbyś uciekał_  
_To ją gonisz_  
_I choć byś się skrywał_  
_Szukasz jej_  
_I choć byś udawał żeś_  
_Ślepy na nagość i głuchy na szept_  
_Nie umkniesz jej_

Jed jest marionetką Ropera. To jasne, że się nią interesujesz, jak wszystkim, co do niego należy. I ty także jesteś w pewnym sensie zabawką. W ręku tych z Londynu, w ręku losu, w ręku Ropera, wreszcie nawet samej Jed. Bawi ją to – myślisz sobie, gdy znów umyślnie próbuje cię prowokować ciałem, spojrzeniami, uśmiechami, pozornie niewinnymi uwagami... Ale jednocześnie wciąż masz przed oczyma te łzy, o których kazała ci zapomnieć.  


Patrzysz na nią i widzisz jednocześnie matkę i dziwkę, królową i męczennicę. I zastanawiasz się, czy Jed nie jest czasem równie dobrą aktorką jak ty. A przy tym nie rozumiesz, wciąż nie wierzysz, jak to możliwe, że nikt dotąd was nie przyłapał. Nie ma teatru, w którym aktorzy pozostawaliby na scenie cały czas. Może właśnie to was do siebie zbliżyło – każdy aktor potrzebuje publiczności, kogoś, przed kim może wyjść z roli, kiedy kurtyna opada i ukłonić się z gracją pośród oklasków, nim znów założy maskę i wróci na scenę, by rozpocząć kolejny spektakl.  


W świecie Dicky’ego Ropera każdy gra w swoją własną grę, przynajmniej tak długo, póki nie zagraża wykonawcy głównej roli. Gwiazdor może być tylko jeden i zwłaszcza kiedy to on finansuje całe przedsięwzięcie, nie należy się wychylać, by nie zostać wyrzuconym na zbity (dosłownie, kochasiu – mówi Corky w twojej wyobraźni z tym swoim paskudnym uśmieszkiem parę dni po tym, jak Jed po raz pierwszy wybrała się na nocny spacer po plaży) pysk. Nigdy nie zamierzałeś przecież wchodzić mu w drogę, sięgać po jego kukiełki. Nie taki był plan, wprost przeciwnie – miałeś stać się jedną z nich. Rola statysty w tym przedsięwzięciu była dostatecznie trudna do zdobycia, a zapewniła ci wszystko, czego w tej chwili potrzebujesz. Do diabła z Jed, tą pustą, bezmyślną kusicielką, do diabła z jej przeklętą grą i prawdziwymi łzami. Masz własną rolę do odegrania, nie daj się sprowadzić na manowce.  


Ale były żołnierz zwiadu bezpośredniego, nocny recepcjonista, ochotnik i uciekinier, kochanek i morderca (Sophie, wybacz mi) nigdy nie wiedział, czym jest rozwaga – myślisz, jedną ręką zatrzaskując za wami drzwi hotelowego pokoju, drugą sięgając po omacku do paska u spodni, podczas gdy usta masz pełne Jed.


End file.
